


Hot and Sweaty

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Could be read as romantic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Projection fic, Vomiting, antidepressants, i guess, please normalize boys taking care of boys and them not being in a relationship, taking pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: Well, at least he knew how to take it from now on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Hot and Sweaty

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY PLEASE!  
> //TW: heavy mentions of feeling sick/v*miting, implied sui**dal tendencies, taking p*lls, f**d/e*ting//  
> ok now you can read, remember to take care of yourself please! <3

It was nearing 5pm. Dream was sitting at the kitchen table when George trudged out of their shared room, a blanket covering his body. His sleep schedule had been trashed a few nights ago when he pulled an all-nighter. Dream had found George on the couch, just watching his laptop. George swore he would make it through the day. Dream found him passed out on the bed at 12pm. 

His hair was dark and greasy, and by the way it looked, Dream guessed he had postponed his shower by a day. George took showers every other day, so that meant he hadn’t showered in three days.

“Are you ready for your pill?” Dream asked as George sat down next to him. George didn’t have the best memory. He forgot a lot of things, including what he ate for his last meal, what day it was, he didn’t live alone, taking his meds, and much more. Dream hid George’s pills from him, for the off-chance George felt suicidal, and gave them to him every morning. 

George nodded, and Dream handed him the tablet. George popped it into his mouth and swallowed. Dream could never get over him being able to take pills dry. 

“‘M still tired,” George whined, rubbing his eyes as he laid his head on his arms. 

“You need to stay awake today, okay? When are you taking your shower?” 

“Sometime,” George muffled. “I’m hungry, what’re we doing for lunch- dinner?” George corrected himself, looking at the clock mildly disappointed. 

“What do you want?” George thought for a moment. He hummed as he cracked his knuckles. 

“Can we get burgers?” 

“Yeah, sure, but you have to take your shower first. We’ll go as soon as you’re ready, okay? Don’t forget to wash your body and face, and brush your teeth,” Dream called as George got up and trotted to their room, probably to get the clothes he was going to wear. 

George rinsed his hair after washing it for the second time. His hair probably needed it. He stood in the shower, inching the temperature knob over by a couple inches. That would keep him warm for a bit. The British boy stood there, looking blankly at the wall thinking whatever thoughts came to him. A good fifteen minutes passed before he resumed cleansing, grabbing his sponge and lathering it with soap. He scrubbed quickly but vigorously, spinning around to wash the soap off after rinsing his sponge and hanging it back onto the shower knob. His sponge was blue and Dream’s was yellow. Dream made sure to get them in those specific colors so George would be able to differentiate between the two.

George poured some face scrub he used onto his forefingers and spread it across his face. After washing the excess off of his hands, he faced the water and splashed his face, effectively cleaning it. 

He turned off the shower before yanking down the towel that was hanging over the shower door. He ruffled his sopping hair with the towel before rubbing his torso and arms. George stepped out of the shower and ambled over to the sink. He remembered to apply deodorant before slipping his shirt on over his head. George dried off his lower half, so he could cover it with his undergarments and shorts. He combed out his hair, which was wetter than he expected, and looked in the mirror. There was something else Dream wanted him to do, but what? George shrugged, thinking it might not be important or it might come back to him.  
“Washed body?” Dream asked as George came back into the kitchen through the living room. He nodded. “Washed your face?” Nod. “Put on deodorant?” Nod. “Brushed your teeth?” A pause. George snapped before turning back around and going to the bathroom again; that’s what he forgot. 

* * *

As soon as George emerged again, Dream stood up and grabbed his keys. He and George walked out to the car, George stopping for a few seconds to gawk at Patches. They both loaded up and got on the road.  
“I don’t think I should’ve taken my new medicine on an empty stomach, Dream,” George gasped as he held his abdomen. 

“Why?” It was a stupid response, but it was all Dream could think to say.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up; I think I just straight up rejected the pill. Like, it’s lodged in my throat and it’s inching its way up.” George felt all hot and sweaty, a common tell that the body is preparing one to vomit.

“Oh, god. Yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best idea. As soon as we get the fries, start eating them, okay?” George nodded and hummed in response. Dream went a bit faster.  
It didn’t help that there were two people in front of them. Dream leg-bounced (™) nervously. He knew just how horrible the build up to being sick was, forget the actual thing. He wanted to get sustenance into his friend’s belly, even if it was something little that could hold him over until he got home. 

Lucky for them, the line went fairly quick, letting them get their order placed.

“Hey, the number one is what you usually get, right?” Dream looked over to George. George looked over Dream’s shoulder and held up two fingers as he looked to Dream. “You’re not getting two number ones, George.” George simply shook his head, pointed at the menu board, and held up two fingers. “Oh, you want a number two?” George nodded. 

Dream pulled up a bit more and placed the order. Now all they could do is wait. George was at the stage of taking deep yet shallow breaths. Dream drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to help cope with his nerves. 

It took ten minutes for them to reach the window, and they had only been given the drinks. George immediately began sipping on his, filled with hope that liquid could wash the steadily rising pill down. Three minutes later they finally got their food, thanked the workers, and then drove off. 

“Start eating,” Dream had commanded. George made no attempt to argue as he pried open the bag they got and pulled out his fries, eating them a bit at a time. He seemed to be in the stage where his body was starting to reject food. “Can I have some?” Dream asked, holding out his hand. George hummed and gave a handful of fries to Dream, who yelped when he realized how hot they were. That didn’t stop him from stuffing them into his mouth, so he could drive with both hands again. 

“What do you want me to carry?” Dream set the car in park and looked at the other man.

“Drinks,” George said, getting out of the car with their bag in tow. He walked to the back door through the garage, opening it slightly then gently kicking it open, since it was a weighted door. He left the door cracked so that Dream would be able to get through, even with his hands full. 

George set the bag down onto the kitchen table and pulled out their meals, setting the items in his and Dream’s spots at the table respectively. After laying out everything, George sat down and scarfed his meal. He hadn’t eaten anything before and the whole empty-stomach-medicine thing didn’t help with that. 

He was half-way finished when Dream made it to the kitchen, setting George’s drink beside him, and sat down to eat his own dinner. He held back a chuckle at the sight of his friend. 

“Feeling better?” Dream asked once George had finished.

“Yeah, I am. Thank you, Dream,” George replied, smiling a bit. He guesses he should’ve expected to feel sick when he didn’t eat and switched medicines.  
Well, at least he knew how to take it from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell already, this is a projection fic to a situation that happened yesterday to me; I heavily projected onto George in this fic.  
> That being said, thanks for reading! this was my first time reaching 3 pages in Google Docs, and I didn't even have to try!  
> Have a great day, I hope you find a leaf that makes a nice cronch <3


End file.
